La première dispute de Toya et Yuki
by Franny Moon
Summary: Toya et Yukito ont leur première dispute... comment pourront-ils y survivre...*Shounen ai*!!La suite est en ligne... principalement pour toi Marsupi!!
1. La première dispute de Toya et Yuki

Bonjour à tous!!!! CCS ne m'appartiens en aucun( je dis bien aucun) cas!!! C'est mon premier shounen ai!! Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le shounen ai, ne lisez pas!! S'il vous plait, si vous lisez ce fic, laissez moi un mail ou une review... je commence à être un peu déprimée moi, d'écrire tant d'histoire et de recevoir si peu de commentaire... si vous laissez une adresse e-mail, je promet de vous répondre!!! Voilà mon e-mail : sakura-19@caramail.com  
  
  
  
La première dispute de Toya et Yuki... (version française de « Toya and Yuki's first fight... » )  
  
Yukito passa tranquillement la porte de sa maison vide. Son expression était vide et ses yeux étaient si tristes qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Silencieusement, il alla à sa chambre.  
  
Il était seul à la maison... Il était seul...  
  
Yuki laissa tomber son sac sur le plancher et se tint debout un certain temps. Il soupira bruyamment.  
  
-To-ya...  
  
La plainte était un murmure.  
  
-To-ya... répéta-t-il plus fort.  
  
Et puis il cria :  
  
-To-ya!  
  
Une dernière fois avant de tomber à ses genoux.  
  
Dans ses yeux d'ambre habituellement brillant, une ombre passa...  
  
¤~¤ Flashback au point de vu de Yukito¤~¤  
  
To-ya semble fâcher aujourd'hui... je vais essayer d'être plus gentil que d'habitude...  
  
-Ohayo To-ya!  
  
Je lui souris. Je n'aime pas le voir malheureux... ça me donne un pincement au c?ur...  
  
-Oi, répondit-il amèrement.  
  
-Daijobu?  
  
Il ne répondit pas.  
  
-To-ya, qu'y-a-til?  
  
-Rien, répondit-il sèchement.  
  
-To-ya...  
  
Il me regarda et je lui souris dans une simple tentative de la faire sourire, mais il se rembrunit encore plus.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu toujours si souriant?  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Tu es toujours si heureux! Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu toujours si heureux?  
  
-To-ya... as-tu un problème?  
  
-Hai! Et c'est ce sourire que tu porte constamment!  
  
-Demo...To-ya...  
  
-Est-ce que ta vie est si parfaite que tu as toujours envie de sourire?  
  
-To-ya, rien n'est parfait... Ni ma vie ni la tienne.  
  
-J'en ai assez de ce sourire trop heureux, je ne veux plus le voir!  
  
Il semblait sérieux. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
  
¤~¤Fin du flashback au point de vu de Yukito¤~¤  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux.  
  
-To-ya... Doushite?  
  
Il cligna des yeux et l'eau coula sur ses joues.  
  
-Doushite! Cria-t-il avant de s'effondrer complètement sur la dure surface.  
  
Sa tête heurta le plancher violemment et ses lunettes se cassèrent.  
  
Le sol bu ses larmes alors que d'autres vinrent.  
  
Des larmes d'eau et des larmes de sang...  
  
En les ayant fermé très serrés, il protégea ses yeux des morceaux de verre, mais plusieurs partie de son visage n'eurent pas le même sort...  
  
-To-ya... Ma vie n'est rien sans toi... Je n'avais rien sauf toi... To- ya...  
  
Il frappa le sol avec son poing, enfouissant dans sa main d'autres morceaux de verre.  
  
-To-ya... je ne suis rien sans toi...  
  
Soudain, il sentit deux bras fort encercler son corps tremblant.  
  
-Gomen nasai...  
  
La voix était tremblante, mais il la reconnue. C'était celle de Toya.  
  
-Je suis tellement désolé Yuki...  
  
Le plus petit garçon agrippa ses poings ensanglantés sur les vêtements de Toya.  
  
-To-ya, bafouilla-t-il contre la poitrine tremblante.  
  
-Vas-tu un jour trouver la force de me pardonner?  
  
-Ne me laisse pas!  
  
Il agrippa plus fort les vêtements de son ami tandis que le plus grand des deux garçons resserra son étreinte.  
  
Yuki sanglota un moment, essayant de se calmer, quand il trouva finalement la force de briser l'étreinte réconfortante.  
  
Il vit ses larmes et son sang sur l'épaule du jeune homme et il vit que Toya pleurait.  
  
-To-ya!  
  
-Oh! Yuki! Je ne s'est pas ce qui m'a pris ce matin... je pensais à des choses très sombres et tu es arrivé avec ton sourire si heureux... Je suis inexcusable...  
  
-Quelles étaient ces sombres choses?  
  
-Mizuki Kaho... te rappelles-tu d'elle, nous l'avons rencontré il y a quelques jours?  
  
-Sakura-chan no sensei?  
  
-Hai... je l'ai connu dans le passé et ça m'a fait mal de la revoir...ces souvenirs ne sont pas de bons souvenirs... pas comme ceux que nous partageons.  
  
-Un jour tu me parlera de tout cela... un autre jour, dit le garçon aux cheveux argentés en retournant dans les bras de son ami.  
  
« Oui Yuki, un autre jour je te parlerai de cela... et de tant d'autres choses... »  
  
-Arigato,To-ya!  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Laisse tomber, juste arigato...  
  
« oui, un jour je te le dirai... »  
  
-Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessé par moi...  
  
-Tout va bien, To-ya... tant que tu es avec moi, tout va bien...  
  
« Je t'aime Yuki... »  
  
Dictionnaire :  
  
Ohayo : Bonjour pour le matin Oi :Yo Daijubu : Ça va? Nani :Quoi? Hai :Oui Demo :Mais Doushite:Pourquoi Gomen nasai: Désolé Sakura-chan no sensei?: Le professeur de Sakura? Arigato :Merci 


	2. La première dispute de Toya et Yuki 2: M...

Disclaimer :Je ne suis la propriétaire d'aucun des personnages utilisés dans l'histoire suivante. Seule l'histoire est la mienne!  
  
Ceci est pour Marsupi. Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé, Parce que je ferait tout pour qu'elle sourit, Parce qu'elle mérite de sourire plus que bien des gens... Et parce que je l'ai négligé pendant ma période d'examens...  
  
Pardonne-moi?  
  
La première dispute de Toya et Yukito 2; Malentendu  
  
  
  
Yukito et Toya marchaient ensemble après l'école. Yukito était content d'avoir Toya à ses côtés à nouveau... Il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la force de continuer à vivre sans son ami.  
  
-As-tu trouvé la réponse du numéro 13, To-ya? Je l'ai fait cinq fois et je ne suis arrivé a aucune réponse sensé...  
  
-Veux-tu venir chez moi demain , je pourrais t'aider avec ce devoir de math?  
  
-Bien sûr! Répondit-il avec un large sourire.  
  
"Il est si beau lorsqu'il sourit » pensa Toya, ses joues rougissant légèrement.  
  
Soudainement, le plus petit des deux garçon s'arrêta.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il, Yuki? Demanda le jeune homme au cheveux foncés avec inquiétude.  
  
-Ano... Toya... je dois te dire quelque chose...  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Nous sommes amis, meilleurs amis?  
  
-Bien sûr!  
  
-Mais je... je pense que ce n,est plus exactement comment je me sens désormais...  
  
"Quoi!" pensa Toya.  
  
-Tu... tu compte pour moi! Plus que comme un meilleur ami! Je t'aime To-ya! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux fermés.  
  
-Nani?  
  
Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et quelques larmes s'y trouvaient.  
  
-Je t'aime, To-ya! Tu as toujours été tellement important pour moi, mais quand nous avons eu cette dispute, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi! Que la vie ne voulait rien dire sans ta présence... que je ne suis rien quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés... Que je ne vis qu'à travers toi, To-ya. Et puis j'ai commencé à avoir ces sentiments étrange à l'intérieur de moi... Je ne voulait que te toucher, te sentir... te... t'embrasser! Et je ne pouvait pas le garder pour moi, ça aurait été mal... Comme si je te mentirais, et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. Je ne m'attend même pas à recevoir une réponse! Si mes sentiments ne sont pas retournés, alors s'il te plait, garde notre amitié comme elle est en ce moment! Je t'en supplie! Ne sois pas dégoûté par moi... je ne pourrais le supporter...  
  
Toya était surpris. Yukito... Son Yuki était là, face à lui, pleurant son âme et son coeur... juste pour lui montrer à quel point son amour était fort...  
  
-Yuki... notre amitié ne sera plus jamais la même, commença-t-il, toujours ahuri.  
  
Yukito sourit très faiblement, vraiment pas son habituel sourire joyeux.  
  
-Alors je crois que je n'irai pas étudier avec toi demain soir, murmura-t- il alors que ses larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.  
  
-Matte! Laisse-moi te parler!  
  
-Iie! Ça va... je ne te dérangerai plus... Je suis tellement désolé... Adieu To-ya...  
  
Et sur ce, le garçon au cheveux argenté s'enfuit.  
  
-Yukito! Matte!  
  
Toya resta là, immobile quelques instants, sans vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se produire.  
  
-Ai shiteru , Yuki...  
  
Il marcha jusque chez lui. Quand il arriva finalement dans sa chambre, il ferma la porte et s'effondra sur son lit, essayant de reconstituer dans sa tête ce qui était arrivé plus tôt.  
  
Pendant ce temps, chez Yuki...  
  
Yukito pénétra dans sa maison et alla dans la salle de bain pour laver son visage. C'était inutile, ses larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter... "To-ya ne t'aime pas... et il ne veut plus de toi... que vas-tu faire? Tu n'as rien... tu n'as pas de famille et ton seul ami t'a laissé tomber. Il te hait! Et je te hais aussi! Tu es seul et To-ya ne t'aime pas! » cria-t- il avec colère à sa réflexion dans la glace.  
  
Quelque chose sur le coin du lavabo attira son attention.  
  
"Je ne peux vivre sans toi To-ya..." murmura-t-il, saisissant son seul moyen de délivrance.  
  
De retour dans la chambre de Toya...  
  
Après environ dix minutes de réflexion, Toya arriva à une conclusion;  
  
« Yuki m'aime... et je l'aime aussi! Mais il croit que je ne veut pas de lui... Kami-sama! Yuki! Je dois le lui dire! » pensa-t-il.  
  
Toya se leva et courut hors de la maison.  
  
"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire quand j'ai dit que notre amitié ne serait plus jamais la même! Yuki! »  
  
Il arriva chez Yukito et cogna à la porte. Personne ne vint alors il ouvrit la porte et commença à chercher son ami.  
  
-Yuki!  
  
Aucune réponse...  
  
-Yuki!  
  
Et c'est alors qu'il le vit...Son Yukito, au sol, inconscient.  
  
-Yuki!  
  
Le garçon ne bougea même pas. Toya aperçu quelque chose dans la main de Yukito.  
  
C'était une bouteille de pilules. ...Une bouteille *vide*...  
  
-YUKI! Kami-sama! Réveille-toi! Il le secoue et la garçon au cheveux argent ouvrit ses yeux faiblement.  
  
-...To-yaaaa...?  
  
À toute vitesse, Toya tira Yukito jusqu'à la sale de bain.  
  
-Tu dois les vomir! S'écria-t-il avec panique.  
  
Il aida son ami, frottant son dos.  
  
-Tiens bon Yuki... je t'en prie...  
  
***  
  
Yukito ouvrit ses yeux. Il vit le blanc plafond de sa chambre.  
  
-Que m'est-il arrivé?  
  
Il tenta de s'assoir, , mais sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal alors il se recoucha avec un grognement. Toya entra dans la pièce silencieusement, pas encore sûr si son ami était éveillé.  
  
Quand il vit qu'il l'était, il sourit.  
  
-Yuki!Tu est reveille!  
  
-...To-ya?...  
  
-Je suis venu hier et je t'ai trouvé, dit-il, s'assombrissant. Sur le sol... avec cette bouteille vide...  
  
Il fit une pose, fermant les yeux, tentant d'effacer ces images terrifiantes de sa tête... ces images de son ami... sur le sol... presque mort...  
  
-Je pensais que... Je pensais que tu n'ouvrirais plus jamais tes yeux! Je pensais que tu étais... que tu étais... mort! Tu m'as fait si peur! Tu ne peux même pas te douter à quel point tu m'a fait peur! Kami-sama! Ne fait plus jamais ça! Sécria Toya.  
  
-Gomen nasai, To-ya...  
  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ne... ne le refait simplement pas...  
  
-Je ne parlais pas juste de cela... Yuki dit-il, baissant la tête.  
  
-Nani?  
  
-Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je ressens... peux-tu s'il te plait oublier tout cela? Supplia-t-il, ses yeux brillants et ses poings serrés.  
  
-Yukito... Hier, quand j'ai dit que notre amitié ne serait plus la même, je ne signifiait pas dire que je ne voulais pas de toi.  
  
Le garçon leva les yeux vers son ami, osant à peine espérer...  
  
-Je t'aime profondément, Yuki!  
  
Les yeux de Yukito s'écarquillèrent.  
  
-To=ya! S'exclama-t-il avec bonheur.  
  
-Je ne sais pas quand ça a commence, mais je sais que ça fait très longtemps... Je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre... Tu es trop important à mes yeux.  
  
-To=ya! Répéta-t-il simplement, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
Mais quand il vit tout l'amour que le regard de son ami portant, il ne put résister plus ,longtemps; il se jeta dans les bras de Toya.  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés serra son nouvel amoureux très fort avant d'amener ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre garçon. Ils s'embrassèrent intensément, savourant la nouvelle chaleur, née de ce nouveau contacte. Un baiser rempli d'amour et de bonheur.  
  
-Aïe... Ma tête me fait mal... grogna Yukito lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je pense que je vais prendre un comprimé d'analgésique.  
  
-Hé... N'essaie plus jamais d'aller trop loin avec les remèdes... Dit Toya, moitié sérieux, moitié moqueur.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas To-ya... Je n'ai plus de raison... J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaiter et même plus, sourit-il tendrement.  
  
*~* Owari*~* (La vraie -_-') 


End file.
